The Boy Who Sang
by SN00Z3
Summary: Harry and Ginny move to McKinley high, Lima, Ohio. They join the glee club. alternate season 3
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ginny sat in her bedroom, the door open to satisfy her brothers. Her hands played with his hair as his head rested in her her lap. He sighed softly and Ginny furrowed her brows in concern stroking his hair back so that his scar could be seen. She gently traced the shape and he looked up at her, their eyes meeting. Harry sat up to rest on his elbows as she lowered her head to meet his lips. They kissed slowly, comfortingly and Harry pulled her onto his lap so her chest was spayed onto his as they kissed more deeply. Ginny pulled away, her face still inches from Harry's as she rested her head in the crook of his neck readjusting herself into a more comfotable position.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked, "You look torn."

"I'm just," he paused. Ginny squeezed his hand comfortingly, "Honestly I'm dreading going back to Hogwarts for seventh year, I'm dreading having to do it without Dumbledore at the head table and I'm dreading having to look every single person in the eye after they congratulate me for the death of hundreds of good wizards."

It had been a whole year since the great wizarding war but Harry still hadn't forgiven himself. He had helped to rebuild Hogwarts along with his friends and they all planned to go back for seventh year again. Something inside of Harry was warning against it though, a deep feeling of guilt and regret haunting him.

Ginny sighed, "Harry, I have told you time and time again: 'it's not your fault'. They knew what they were volunteering for before the war even started. Nobody is blaming you and you shouldn't blame yourself either."

"What about Fred, Gin?" Harry asked, "He was your brother."

"And I miss him dearly but his d-" she cleared her throat slightly, brushing away Harry's advances at comfort, " _it_ didn't happen because of you. You weren't even there, Harry."

Harry simply stared into her eyes, the hard and stubborn expression never leaving but he could see the slight glint of love as her lips twitched upwards, causing a grin to plant itself on his face, successfully relaxing her face. He leaned down to peck her lips and pulled her closer to his body.

"Okay fine, say it wasn't my fault. I can't stand the thought of going back to the place I killed Voldemort." He stopped, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Or the place I almost died."

Ginny winced nodding her head, "You mean the place you _did_ die. But I agree, I don't think I could stand another year in that place, it'd probably be worse than Azkaban."

There was a silence that greeted her, she could tell Harry had something to say, so she waited, "I've been thinking about this a lot. How about we move. We just leave. Not just Hogwarts, but the entire magical world. We can just live like normal people."

Ginny stared at him in disbelief, "Like muggles?" her tone was almost hysterical.

Harry sighed, taking her hand, "Please, Gin. Just think about it. We're war survivors and not just any war survivors, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Anywhere we go the wizarding world will know us. How can we find peace when reporters like Skeeter are constantly following us. In the muggle world, though, none of that will happen."

Ginny caressed his hand, smiling at the prospect, "We'll be normal."

"Exactly." Harry pushed her down onto the bed, leaning over her as their lips met in a soft but welcome kiss. He pulled away, his face immediately moving to bury into the crook of his neck.

"Harry," He hummed for her to continue in reply, "I know nothing about the muggle world."

The black haired boy sat up slightly, his forearms on either side of her head as he grinned at her, "Listen to this, we leave England and go to America. The schooling system is different there so it makes sense that you shouldn't understand it. As for the basics muggle studies covers most of it, it's mainly what not to do. As for technology, we get a pair of cell phones and we'll fit right in."

Ginny couldn't help but peck his lips at the enthusiastic look on his face and the excitement that danced in his eyes, then a thought crossed her mind and her face fell into a frown, "And Ron and Hermione?"

Harry paused, "I don't know. I haven't told anyone else about this idea, I don't know if they'll want to come."

Ginny pulled him down by his neck, turning slightly so he ended up beside her, "Well either way I am in."

"Teddy can come, right. You don't have a problem with him joining us do you?"

She smirked as she rolled onto his lab, now straddling him, "Of course he can." She leaned in to kiss him, completely forgetting about the open door as he deepened the kiss, his hands resting on her thighs until a yell sounded from the doorway and the two were suddenly each stuck to two walls on opposite sides of Ginny's bedroom.

Harry turned his head to see George Weasley in the doorway, his wand pointed at the bed where the two of them had been kissing.

"Put us down, George."

"You - you were - his mouth on your - ah!" George dropped his wand and jumped back as if he'd been electrocuted.

"We were snogging, yes." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted, his voice suddenly ran octave higher with fear as to what his girlfriend's five elder brothers would do to him, the thought immediately triggering guilt over her brothers being one short and he looked at George with new appreciation. Of course he wasn't back to normal, nobody was, but he was doing incredibly well for someone who had lost their other half. He had breakdown near everyday but compared to what he was left as when Fred died it was a major improvement.

"What? It's true. We're dating, they can't expect us not to snog, especially in my bedroom, where its as private as you can get in this house."

"Ah!" George said again, quickly picking up his wand, waving it so that they both fell to the ground before running down the stairs to tell the rest of her brothers.

"Your brothers are going to kill me." Harry said.

Ginny stood, dusting her jeans off and Harry did the same as she replied, "Don't worry, babe. I'll protect you."

The boy held his hands to his heart, fluttering his eye lids obnoxiously as they made their way downstairs, "My knight in shining armour."

"Does that make you the damsel-in-distress?"

"I don't know, I think I'd look quite fetching in a frock, maybe I can borrow Ron's frilly pink dress robes."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny had been planning their trip for a week now, they had sorted out timings and travel details, Ginny had even looked into housing in America. That was the hard part: Ginny wanted a quidditch pitch that of course had to be hidden by muggles, Harry wanted an owlery which also had to be hidden from muggles, and houses in America wasn't specific enough for her searching attempted, granted the only way of searching she had was an old residence book she had found in a muggle library.

"This isn't working, Harry. We need help."

Harry sighed, "I'll get Hermione."

They had told the rest of the Weasleys abut the trip and they had all been surprisingly supportive even if they had dragged Ary off for a talk about boundaries when living together, Harry had of course rushed them away with reassuring words. Ginny was amazing and they all knew it, she deserved someone who would respect her. Harry would never do anything without her permission and the Weasley brothers knew that so he was let off pretty easily. It had been established that Hermione and Ron would not be joining them, Hermione arguing that she would love to come but she couldn't find it in herself not to pursue further education so she was staying and of course wherever Hermione goes, Ron goes, so he stayed too.

Harry walked in a few seconds later with Ron and Hermione tailing him, "know we want to go to America but not where in America," Harry was saying, and so the rest of the day went by with. them narrowing down the different states of the USA until they had three options. Ginny said she would only accept astate on the coast because she wanted a beach and Harry had requested that it wasn't too popular, so they were left with Maine, Ohio and Oregon. They spent another few hours researching towns in each state and finally settled on a little secluded town in Ohio named Lima. The next few hours were spent simply as friends, the feeling of weightlessness and freedom still so foreign to all of them.

A weasel patronus flew into the room as a method of summoning them all to dinner and so chaos ensued as it so often does at the Weasley residence as they fought for the food on the table and not long after they were all sat in the living room gathered together in front of the fire as hey talked and joked around, "So Harry, Ginny, when are you leaving?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Two weeks time, we wanted to leave after Ginny's birthday." Harry replied and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, were going to a place called Lima, Hermione helped us find a nice small house just for the two of us that can easily be enchanted to have a quid ditch pitch invisible to muggles and there's a nice attic for Gizmo to spread his wings, and it's all so lovely I can hardly wait."

Two weeks passed in no time, a rush of hasty packing and shopping. It was very exciting to choose the furniture but they had it all delivered to America to save the trouble of flooing all the furniture into their home in Lima. The weekend before they left came 11th August and Ginny Weasley was turning eighteen. It was eventful to say the least, especially when Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan dropped by to say 'Happy Birthday'. The two were always welcome in the Burrow but Dean was most certainly not allowed to ogle Ginny as she blew out her candles, and was on the receiving end of many glares, from that of her bothers to that of his own boyfriend.

Finally the day came and Ginny and Harry stood in front of the fire, ready to toss the floor powder in, they had said their goodbyes tearfully and grudgingly. Neville and Luna were seeing them off too and clung to each other, watching with pride at their best friends. Hermione and Ron were of course coming with them just for the day to help them unpack and settle in. Mrs Weasley graced the two with a motherly hug before retreating to her place Arthur. With a wave and a promise to visit as soon as possible, Harry and Ginny left.


	3. Chapter 3

Their first few days in Ohio were spent unpacking and settling in properly. Hermione and Ron had left once all the boxes were empty and the quidditch pitch was set up. They had decided that instead of charming their garden they'd use an expansion charm in the cupboard under the stairs, much to Harry's dismay, but the melodious laugh that came from Ginny's reaction the idea was worth it, so now they were in the cupboard, Ginny soaring in the artificial sky of the cupboard, throwing a quaffle in the direction of a hoop almost scoring until the bristles of Harry broom pushed it in the opposite direction.

"That's it, you're cheating. I am the best chaser Hogwarts has ever seen, there is no way an amateur keeper is blocking every one of my hits without cheating." she yelled at him, clearly pissed off as he flew towards her.

Ginny's eyes flashed and she sped in his direction at full speed, his eyes widened in realisation as he turned, flying away. Ginny flew after him until they were flying circles after each other, the redhead barrelled into her boyfriend viciously, successfully throwing him off his broom onto the ground. The two rolled down the freshly mowed grass together until they came to a slow stop, Ginny lying on top of Harry who was pulling her as close to his body as possible, heat rushing to her cheeks, flushing her face deliciously as their lips connected in a desperate kiss, their tongues mingling as Ginny pressed harder, her hands straying to unbutton his shirt as his rested on her her hips. The bell rang.

They pulled away in shock before a laugh graced Harry's lips causing them both to break down in a fit of giggles until the doorbell rang again. Ginny sighed, "We should probably get that."

"Yeah," Harry replied standing and holding out a hand which she took before pulling him down to the ground and jumping to her feet, running to the door that looked as if it were in the middle of nowhere. She pulled it open, rushing to answer the door, Harry on her toes, she opened it, a grin on her face as it swung open to reveal Andromeda Tonks, and a small boy standing next to her, wrapped in a navy jumper, a large turquoise T in the middle that had clearly been knitted by Molly Weasley.

"Andy, and you brought Teddy. Come on in."

The two made their way to the kitchen where Harry was already putting on a kettle, as he turned around a broad grin lit up his face and he scooped up his two year old godson in his arms, shouting, "Teddy!"

"Hazza!" For some unknown reason the boy had taken totalling Harry 'Hazza', "Nana, Nana saaaiid Teddy gets his own room."

"Nana's correct, let me show you it, you'll love it Ted, it's so cool." Harry said as he put the boy down and led him up stairs, their voices trailing off as they walked further away.

Ginny sighed in exasperation, smiling slightly as she finished making the tea, offering a cup to Andromeda, "How are things back home?"

"Good, your brothers are already missing you. They're all so lost without you there, I swear none of them know anything abut their lives, it's like you were the glue that held them together."

Ginny laughed, "I'm sure they're not that bad."

Andromeda shot her a look, "Charlie was looking for some jeans this morning," She paused, "In the kitchen."

The laugh that came out of Ginny's mouth at that was full of humour and she had to put her mug down for of spilling some tea, "Wow, I've only been gone for a couple of days."

"Exactly," Andromeda replied as they made their way to the living their conversation simmering into small talk until the older woman started to become more nervous. Her eyes flickered as she tried to find the correct wording for her next question, "Do you know if you and Harry are going to come for the funeral?"

The light that sparkled n her eyes seconds ago dulled and her smile vanished as she sipped her tea before answering in a shaky voice, "I- I don't know," She cleared her throat, "We'll probably decide closer to the time."

Andromeda smiled loving and patted the girl's leg sypathetically, "Of course, Ginny dear. That makes sense." She placed her mug on the coffee table and turned to look up the stairs, "How long are they going to take?"

Ginny let out an audible sigh at the change of topic and turned as well, "Harry's probably showing Teddy all the new toys he bought him. Honestly he spoils the boy too much."

"That's probably the truest thing I have ever heard." Andromeda agreed just as a large crash came from upsatairs.

The two ladies shared uneasy glances, "Perhaps we should go check on them,"

"Good idea."

Okay so just because I feel like someone is gonna bring this upend I'm pedantic:

Andromeda and Teddy rang the bell because they took an international portray to a bus stop near harry and ginny's house instead of flooing since Teddy hasn't mastered it yet and the first time probably shouldn't be overseas.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Daddy, can Teddy 'ave tha' Teddy bew!"

That was how they ended up at a fairground stall waiting whilst Harry, for the third time, tried to knock the cans down with a bean bag.

Andromeda had stayed for the night before flooing back to England, leaving the family of three to spend time together before school started and their lives began to have some structure, so they took the opportunity to take Teddy to a theme park. It had been a fun day so far and they had ridden on every ride that Teddy was tall enough for so now the young boy was doing everything to stop his god-parents from taking him home.

"Let me try," Ginny said as Harry failed - again. She payed for another set of three bean bags and threw the first one at the cans, successfully knocking down the top two, her eyes narrowed and she threw the next with striking precision leaving only one can. A smirk appeared on her face as she threw the last bean bag and Teddy cheered. She took the bar smugly, shooting Harry a look as she gave their excitable son the giant bear.

"That is how it's done," she told him once she was standing only to be confronted by an adoring smile and pale arms being wrapped around her waist pulling her into a kiss.

Their affection was short-lived though when Teddy, who had only just figured out how to see around the bear that was almost twice his size, let out a disgusted, "Ew!" He groaned, "Daddy! Stoop, Teddy Dunior doesn't wike it."

"Teddy Jr?" Harry asked ignoring the faces the boy made when he slipped his hand into Ginny's, "That isn't very original."

Teddy scowled but before he could reply his mum cut in, "I think it's an adorable name Ted."

The rest of the day past quick and the two parents were soon tucking the boy into his bed before retiring to their own room. The last week of vacation went by with spontaneous trips to the beach and the theme park had become a frequent place to go for the family. Most of the time though, had been spent with Harry teaching Ginny as much about the muggle world as he new, including how to use a cell phone which did not end well.

The end of the week came only too quickly and they soon found themselves waking up on Monday morning to the sound of a blaring alarm. Ginny groaned and simply took out her wand, sending a sleepy hex at the clock which was followed by the distinct sound of smashing.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes again only to be woken up again ten minutes later when Harry realised what she had done. He jumped up , throwing the duvet onto the ground as he did so, leaving Ginny lying on the mattress cold.

"Harryyy." She complained, "What are you doing?"

"We have to go to school today Gin!" at those words his girlfriend's eyes widened and she rushed into the bathroom without another word.

Getting Teddy to wake up was another question entirely. Actually that was a lie, the boy was awake he just refused to step out of bed, "No! Don't wanna. What if th'other boys don't wike me?"

"Ted they'll love you. And anyway there'll be girls there too."

"Girws are gwoss, Daddy."

"Well now I'm offended." a voice said from the doorway and Ginny made her way towards the father and son, her hair still wet.

Teddy sighed, "Not you Mummy, you'we a nice girw."

"Why thank you Ted, but maybe you'll meet another nice girl at school."

"Not school, daycare." Harry muttered

"On'y Aunty Mione, Aunty Lulu and Aunty Fleur are nice."

"What about Nana?"

"Nana's not a girw, she Nana." Ginny let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Whatever you say, I guess you won't be able to ride in the car either then."

At that Teddy jumped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, the child had grown to love car journeys, he did almost anything to be able to ride in it, including midnight shopping trips and faking an illness just so Harry would drive him to the hospital - something that didn't work since he'd forgotten that his godfather was a wizard.

"How do you do it?" the raven haired man asked, "How are you so amazing?"

Ginny shrugged, "I just am."

Harry grinned and leaned in for a kiss but before he could get there she ducked under his arm and ran down the stairs, leaving him to stare at her sappily. Thirty minutes later Harry was shoving Teddy into the car and the three were speeding off jerkily. Harry hadn't technically passed his driver's test but the ministry had allowed him a government officiated licence even if he was a danger to the street of Ohio. They pulled up in front of the nursery and Teddy reluctantly said goodbye to his parents, after receiving two kisses he slowly trudged away from them.

"He's adorable," the receptionist said.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Ginny interrupted once she had lost sight of Teddy.

"He'll be fine, he is my son after all."

The receptionist smiled warmly, "Don't worry love, he's in good hands."

After a short conversation and a few signatures Harry and Ginny drove off to their own form of torture: Muggle High school. If there was one thing that was certain it was that McKinley High was about to be taken by storm.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny and Harry slowly came to a halt and Harry parked in one of the bays of the parking lot. The two hopped out of their car and braced themselves for their first day of muggle high school. It was going well so far though they did have to halt slightly at the sight of it since it was nothing like their sources had informed them, granted their sources were multiple films about the struggles of muggle teenagers in high school, they did serve to be a good laugh for the two war veterans though.

Harry led his girlfriend through the doors of the almost empty highschool which was probably a result of them being early, and the two found themselves in the principals office. The meeting had gone fairly smoothly after he had gotten over them living alone and they had received their time tables, however, just as they were about to leave a tall woman with cropped blonde hair and a bright red tracksuit stormed in angrily. "Oi Bum and Chum scram." she said to Harry and Ginny before ignoring them and turning to the principal who merely waved them off with a sigh, reaching for painkillers.

When they had left the office Harry rubbed his neck in confusion as Ginny scratched her head, "Well I think it's safe to say that Americans are weird."

"Agreed," the boy nodded before shaking his head slightly , adjusting the strap of his bag. He was suddenly aware of other students staring at them but the universe was merciful and that moment the bell rang, causing them all to hurry to lessons. "I guess I should go now, my first class is apparently on the other side of the school."

"Alright," Ginny smiled up at him, "See you at lunch?"

"Of course," He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back, his eyes meeting hers as her lips tilted into a smirk at the wink he sent her. He pulled away from her and began walking backwards down the hall catching the kiss she blew at him theatrically putting it into the pocket over his heart.

The lessons for both of them went by slow and the anticipation at seeing each other again grated at Harry like a weight on his chest. He impatiently tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for class to be dismissed before lunch period. Unfortunately the couple only had homeroom and two other lessons together on their timetables which was admittedly annoying and made the lessons even harder to bear. The history teacher here, though not nearly as boring as Professor Binns, was sending half of the class to sleep whilst the other half chattered lowly amongst themselves. Harry, on the other hand, was merely irritated. Everything he had learnt at Hogwarts told him that the teacher was droning on about complete and absolute lies. Then the bell rang.

Harry hurriedly made his way to the cafeteria slinging his bag over his shoulder only to bump into his red headed girlfriend as soon as he walked through the doors. The chatter seemed to quieten as their eyes met and a grin spread across each of their faces and a light sparked in Ginny's eyes.

"Hey," she breathed out, "I got some food for you. Wanna eat outside?"

The boy adjusted his glasses and smiled warmly, "Of course."

They caught each other up on their days as they walked towards a bench outside or, in Ginny's case complained about the lack of women's sports teams which ignited an argument about sexism in the muggle world - Harry of course wanting to protect the muggles and Ginny seeing the muggle patriarchy as it really was, "It's a shambles, Harry. Don't try to prove otherwise." After dodging a punch Harry went on to 'educate', or more accurately - lecture, his girlfriend about muggle culture, starting with music. He had been teaching Ginny all sorts of things over the past few months, much to Arthur Weasley's fascination, he taught her how to use a cell phone, how to do play American football, how to do a word search (which had taken longer than it should've), and of course how to curse like a muggle. This week he was teaching her and Teddy some muggle songs. He had realised the night before that Ginny had never heard of Micheal Jackson and so the artist of the day was MJ.

The two sat on the bench side by side, sharing earphones as the chorus came, "Cause this is thriller. Thriller night." Harry sang. According to Ginny and the Weasley's he had a nice voice but hermione and Ron never seemed to think so, in fact they were set on proving otherwise. "You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight."

Harry swayed to the music and sang along as Ginny laughed at him, eating her fries and shaking her head with amusement. "You're so weird," she grinned, "You know if I didn't find it so endearing I'd probably have hexed you by now."

"How _thrilling_." Harry smirked, clearly pleased with his pun, that was until he received a slap to the head. "Ow." He groaned as Ginny picked up the tray and walked back inside, "Gin wait for me!"

Just as he left a trio of students rounded the corner only to find the owner of the incredible voice they had heard gone. "Dammit, whoever that was would've been an excellent addition to glee club." Kurt sighed.

"Don't worry Kurt we'll find them again." Rachel encouraged.

"Yeah I mean at least we know what school they go to." Finn added only to receive bewildered looks from both of his companions. "What?"

Rachel smiled soppily, taking his hand, "Absolutely nothing. You're perfect."

Kurt looked away as they leaned in to kiss and coughed, successfully gaining their attention, "All we have to do is look for someone with a British accent." he told them.

"Let's go tell the rest of Glee club that we found a potential audition." And with that they hastily took off to find Mr Schuester.

* * *

Ginny and Harry finally reached the end of school, thankfully they didn't have to pick up Teddy from daycare yet since he. was being babysat for the time being - until they could figure something else out. The couple had decided to stay a little longer so they could sign up for any clubs or extracurricular. Ginny had her eyes set on joining the football team and was dragging Harry with her. She had done her research and apparently there were girls on the team for one game so she had come to the conclusion that persuading them to let her on the team would be easy.

They paused outside the boy's locker room and Ginny said, "Let me lead okay. I don't want them thinking I need to hide behind a man."

"Of course, that'll probably work in your favour."

Ginny took a breath before swinging the door open with one hand covering her eyes "Hide your penises!" she shouted.

Harry rubbed his neck apologetically and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder causing her to jump slightly until he said, "Gin, it's okay. They're decent."

Nevertheless she continued, yelling, "I'm gonna open my eyes now!" She waited a couple of seconds before peeking through her fingers and sighing in relief. There were twelve boys standing in a semicircle around her with wide eyes as she smiled sheepishly at them. "Um, hi. We wanted to talk to a 'Coach Beiste'."

A tall well built woman stepped forward and looked at Ginny from head to toe, "You're looking at her sweet-cheeks."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ginny, this is Harry. We want to join your American Football team." she said, holding out her hand for the coach to shake. Coach Beiste merely narrowed her eyes and ignored the offered hand causing Harry to lower his girlfriend's hand, playing it off by holding it in his hand.

"We understand that it might be harder for her to get on the team because she's a girl but I can assure Ginny's skilled enough to be an asset to your team." Ginny scowled slightly at that are glared at his obstruction in her bargaining with the coach.

"Shut up, you. I can defend myself thank you very much." She crossed her arms and tilted her body away from him which made Coach Beiste's lips lift upwards slightly.

"Tryouts were last week, honey. Even if we would allow a girl on our team you missed your chance." a guy said defensively.

"Why you little-" she was cut off by the coach's voice and Harry pulling her back by the arm.

The coach raised her hand for the boy to shut up, "Azimio, nobody was thinking that, especially not your _female_ coach."

"Wait tryouts were last week? But school only started today." Harry asked.

"That's how it works here," another boy chipped in.

Ginny turned on Harry, "But you said that they it was just like quid ditch tryouts." she hissed and his arms went up to surrender.

"It is!" At her look he added, "In England at least."

Ginny shook her head, "Americans are so weird." she muttered before raising her voice, "Okay fine, we missed tryouts but can we still at least show you what we can do on the field."

"Please," Harry added, looking up at her.

Coach Beiste eyed them once again, sucritinisingly, "Depends on how fast you can gear up."

"Consider it done." Harry said as he shot off, racing towards the kit then throwing the girl's kit to Ginny and she made her way to the girl's changing room for some privacy. Once they had finished changing they met the others on the field and smirked as the coach yelled for them to get not positions.

They were playing a small game of two vs two and one of the guys threw the ball back successfully starting the game. It didn't last long when Harry jumped to intercept the second pass between the two boys only to be tackled to the ground by them both. Ginny ran past, he tossed the ball upwards for her to catch and she sprinted to a touchdown. Harry was released and he immediately stThe usual whooping and cheering once a touchdown was scored was amiss but the silence that followed was equally as satisfied once the couple set their eyes upon the faces of the amazed team.

"B-but those are our two best players." a lanky tall kid said to the coach who merely nodded as if annoyed.

"I know, Hudson. I know." she beckoned the brits with her hand and they sped up their jogging to meet her. She looked between the pair, almost confused, before clapping both of their shoulders, "Welcome to the McKinley Titans."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was in a bad mood. It had rained all last night and that on top of the new atmosphere had caused Teddy to cry for the majority of it, then when the boy finally went to sleep, the bell rang so Harry went to open the door only to find some stupid kids running away from their house, then as he pulled the key out of the lock it broke, and by the time he had made it to the bedroom Teddy had woken up and was crying in Ginny's arms, stubbornly refusing the milk she was trying to feed him which had led to approximately three hours of sleep each. So, Harry was in a bad mood.

He stormed into class, more fed up than ever that he didn't share any classes with Ginny, as the teacher called out his name he grumbled out a tired, "Present." not noticing the pair of eyes that immediately flicked to his face as he leaned back in his chair to look up at the ceiling running a hand through his hair before shaking it again and taking a swig of the fire whisky he had put into a water bottle knowing that he'd need a few kickstarts that day. The lesson ended leaving Harry feeling ten times worse than before, he clutched his bag on his shoulder, knuckles turning white as he made his way out of the classroom only to be stopped on his way by a petite hand on his chest. A small Italian looking girl stood in front of him, her eyes looking at him below her fringe and Harry took a step back in fright at her dilated pupils and feral look.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, lead singer of the glee club daughter of two gay men and future broadway star, and you are Harry Potter."

"Um, excuse me Miss I really just need to get to my next cla-"

"Yes yes, but I've heard you sing Harry, can I call you Harry don't answer that I'm going to anyway, you are amazing and we need you in Glee club." she babbled on, "The sign up sheets on the noticeboard in the hall I'll see you at practice."

Then she disappeared leaving Harry in the same dazed state he was in when he met ginny for lunch a few hours later, "I think you should do it," Ginny had said, chewing on an apple, "It seems like a good opportunity, well as long as you don't have to dance."

"But joining the club is just more time that I'm away from you." Harry said, "Why don't you join too, I'm teaching you about Muggle music anyway so this would be perfect."

"I would join but I don't sing Harry you know that."

"Well yeah I know you aren't very good but you can dance in fact you're brilliant at dancing." Ginny falters and Harry grinned victoriously picking up his sandwich.

Scowling Ginny put down her apple, "How about if you get up every time teddy cries half way through the night for a month I join with you."

"A day."

"Two weeks."

"One week."

"That sounds fair," Ginny said happily picking up her tray, "See you at auditions after classes." It wasn't until half an hour before auditions that Harry realised he'd been totally duped, again.


End file.
